The present invention relates to a tool for treating surfaces of structural parts and a carrier material for the tool.
It is known to use honing tools for fine treatment of surfaces. Honing tools have relatively complicated constructions. Their surface has a working layer provided with grinding means in particular specially fused aluminum (corundum) or silicon carbide. Spreading cones are provided in the interior of the so-called honing stone, for applying the required pressing force through the honing stone to the wall of the opening.